


In Which Dean and Cas First Kiss

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic destiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t have to walk home with me, Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean and Cas First Kiss

They walked together despite the dark ominous clouds hanging low that promised rain sooner rather then later. 

“You didn’t have to walk home with me, Dean.” 

“I wanted to.” Dean said shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and kicking a rock off the sidewalk. Castiel looked over at Dean who in turn looked up and gave Cas a small smile. “You make a guy feel bad for doing something nice.” Dean said more as a statement then anything else. 

“That was not my intention.” 

“I know, I’m just teasing you. Lighten up a bit.” Dean looked up again to give Cas another smile.  
Castiel just tilted his head a bit and stared at Dean longer then was strictly necessary. Dean always felt more exposed when Castiel did this, usually Dean would catch the person staring and glare at them thus ending the little staring contest the other person had started, but Castiel wouldn’t, Dean was the one that would back down and he found it unnerving how much he didn’t mind. Castiel finally let out a heavy sigh and turned his attention forward. 

“You’re going to run into something if you keep staring like that while walking.” Dean said as a way to start a conversation. 

“I’ll be okay, Dean.” Castiel said therefore ending the conversation before it had even started. 

Dean was now wondering why he had thought it would be a good idea to walk home with Cas. Oh yeah, he had some sort of crush on this strange guy he had met at a party two months before. So yeah, after the party they hadn’t gone off and had hot, sweaty sex like Jo, in her drunken state, had said they would do. They hadn’t even kissed, he just happened to leave his phone in Dean’s car and Dean went and returned it two days later. Now two months later Dean was hoping to make his move, so to say. Well it was mainly Sam telling him that he found it really sad to watch his brother pin after this guy, and therefore Dean better make a move if he wanted anything to happen between the two of them because Castiel most likely wasn’t going to and Castiel most certaintly liked Dean back. And that led to Dean walking into Cas’ work and then an hour later walking with Castiel. This was a really bad idea, Dean kept telling himself.  
Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out to find a text from Sam 

_looks like rain. Have you made a move yet?_  
 _Shut up sammy._  
 _So you haven’t._

Dean wasn’t ever going to hear the end of this. 

“Is that Sam?” Castiel asked. 

“Wha-Oh, yeah.” Dean said while shoving his phone back into his pocket, blatantly ignoring the buzz of his phone indicating another text, most likely from Sam telling him to man up. Dean had never had this kind of trouble before. He couldn’t help thinking something was wrong with himself. “He was just saying that it looked like rain.” Dean added lamely. 

Castiel looked up at the sky before replying. “It does look like it’s going to rain. Why would he text you that though?” 

“Who knows why Sam does stuff.” Dean shrugged and roled his eyes laughing. 

At that moment a loud crack of thunder was followed by heavy rain drops pelting the two of them and whoever was walking. 

“Shit,” Dean said trying to raise his jacket over his head. 

“Over this way.” Castiel said grabbing Dean’s elbow and dragging him under an awning of a closed restaurant. 

It didn’t do much to keep them dry from the rain. Dean could still feel the rain drops hitting his face and soaking through his jacket and two shirts. Both his and Cas’ hair were getting plastered to their faces and they had rain dripping down their faces and the back of their necks. 

“I don’t think this is helping much.” Dean said raising the collar on his jacket as if that might help stop the cold from seeping into him. 

“You’re right, but I don’t see many other places to go to get out of this rain.” Castiel said peering out and looking at the street where every so often someone would go running by with a jacket, or a newspaper, or an umbrella covering their head. Dean looked over to Cas to see him taking off the trench coat he liked to wear. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. “You’re just going to get even more wetter if you take off your jacket.” 

“Come here Dean.” Castiel said, calmly holding up one end of the trench coat that he had tugged over his head. 

“Wha-?” 

“Come on Dean, it’s not going to hurt you.” Cas said shaking the end of the trench coat as if that might tempt Dean to come closer and get under the coat with him. After a few seconds of quiet debating going on in Dean’s head he finally relented and took the other end and draped it over his head. 

They turned their backs towards the street so that their faces weren’t being splashed by the rain. Because of the coat the two of them were closer then they had ever really been together, even with, what Dean liked to call Cas’ personal space issues. Dean could feel the heat of Castiel as the other man moved closer to try and cover the side of his face from the rain. 

Dean reached behind Castiel’s shoulders to help hold up that side of the jacket. He felt Castiel stiffened slightly but almost instantly relaxed, leaning slightly back onto Dean’s arm. 

Dean thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Or mouth. He could feel it pounding wildly. Since when did Dean Winchester get nervous around people he liked? 

Since meeting Castiel, that’s when. 

Dean didn’t know if he would be able to hold up any longer, he thought he might go crazy if he stayed this close in proximity to Castiel, or die. Either or. 

The tension between the two of them was palpable now, at least to Dean it was. He felt like if he had a knife he would have been able to cut through the tension he was feeling. 

Castiel shifted a bit closer to Dean bringing the jacket around him a bit more and Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his cheek. 

“Dean,” Castiel breathed. 

“Cas?” Dean asked turning his head slightly so that he could now feel Castiel’s breath on his lips. 

Later, neither of them would be able to say who kissed who, just one moment they weren’t kissing and the next moment they were. It was just a press of lips together, nothing too special in the execution of the kiss-Dean had kissed many people this way-but the fact that he was finally kissing Cas made it more special then any other kiss he had given or received. Dean broke the kiss first-they were able to agree on that later- and leaned his forehead against Castiel’s. 

“Cas?” 

“Dean.” Cas replied before nudging Dean’s head up so that he could kiss him again. 

Dean deepened the kiss, licking Cas’ bottom lip as if asking permission. Castiel looped an arm around Dean’s waist which brought them even closer to each other, if that was even possible. As they kissed the world around them seemed to melt away, no one mattered to them at the moment. They only cared about each other.

They only broke apart when Dean’s phone rang. 

“Shit.” Dean said leaning his forehead against Castiel’s again breathing in his scent as he tried to catch his breath. 

“You should probably get that.” Castiel said as the phone continued ringing and Dean hadn’t made any move to answer it. 

“Yeah,” Dean trailed off before grabbing his phone from his pocket. “Hello?” 

“Dean?” Came Sam’s voice from the other end. 

“Yes?” 

“The rain has stopped you know.” Sam said. 

“Okay?” Dean asked slightly confused. 

“So you and Cas can stop hiding underneath his coat.” 

“What?” Dean asked now very confused. He whipped off Cas’ trench coat to see that, indeed Sam had been right, it had stopped raining, but he also noticed Sam standing across the street smirking at the two of them. “Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered. Sam just waved. 

“Is that Sam?” Castiel asked turning around and squinting. 

“Yes.” 

“And he’s calling you?” Cas clarified, more for himself then Dean. 

“Yep.” 

“Tell Cas I say hi.” Sam said waving again at the two of them. Dean just closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

“Goodbye Sam.” Dean gritted out before shutting his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. “We-um- should probably finish getting you home.” Dean said turningto Castiel. 

 

“Oh-uh- are you sure you don’t want to go with Sam?” Cas glanced over to where Sam was, trying and failing at not laughing. 

‘At lease he isn’t jumping for joy’ Dean thought bitterly.

“No.” Dean answered immediately. “I’ll never hear the end of this. I’d rather put the inevitable off, if you don’t mind.” 

“No, I don’t mind.” Castiel said standing in front of Dean their faces inches apart. 

“Good.” Dean breathed closing the space between the two of them, not for the last time.


End file.
